


Scuffed Podcast

by Trainwreckstv



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Porn With Plot, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), i've gotten the gawk gawk 3000 from a dude before but i swear im straight, im not gay i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28148493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trainwreckstv/pseuds/Trainwreckstv
Summary: At that point, he knows what's got him stuck is actually a thread of his shortsBut his shorts can't come off just yetand the thread won't come loose(i'm not gay)
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 118





	Scuffed Podcast

One day.... dream wakes up, gets out of bed, puts his favorite slippers on

his cock's hanging flapped underneath his thigh

he walks to his computer his minecraft screensaver's on

the house is empty

he's alone

he feels alone

he sits down, curtains barely open no sun coming through

turns on minecraft joins the server

runs around, realizing there's no one to run with

suddenly his computer short circuits

it goes out, he's lost the one true friend he had

he has to call the repair man

he calls the repair man, "Hey, can you come by to me?"

the man goes "I have an opening at 3:30pm"

Dream says, "That's perfect."

Dream's sitting there waiting for his computer to be fixed

there's a knock on the door.

*knock knock knock*

He walks up to the door

he opens it

George, the repairman, standing there, looking at Dream right in the face

"Ya need a fixing?"

Dream says, "More than you know."

They walk to the computer to fix it, George says "I don't see an issue, can you show me where it is?"

Dream gets down on his four uh limbs

he crawls to the computer

he points to the motherboard, says "this seems to be the issue"

George says "I can't see, can you go show me again?"

As Dream's going farther into the computer case, he gets stuck in the computer case

At that point, he knows what's got him stuck is actually a thread of his shorts

But his shorts can't come off just yet

and the thread won't come loose

Dream tells George to grab the scissors on the desk

George grabs the scissors

Dream says "Cut away, cut away repairman!"

George cuts away and he takes his fucking throbbing hard cock out, pulsating, waiting for the fucking taste of Dream's asshole

and he starts pounding and going-

**Author's Note:**

> im not gay


End file.
